


Be My Boyfriend?

by Marcy_Senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Coffee, I love them both, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: Aomine is addicted to Coffee, so Kuroko uses it to his advantage





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off one of my friends RP and I was like "This is so fucking cute" so I basically wrote this oneshot for AoKuro cause why not???

Kuroko was nervous, of course he’d be nervous it is valentine's day and although he and Aomine flirted with each other and everyone assumed they were a couple, that was not the case. Neither of them had actually popped the question yet, perhaps it was due to kuroko’s fear of commitment, or the fact Aomine didn’t think kuroko would want to be in a relationship. Whatever it was, Kuroko had enough and decided to just go with it, in his own special way.  
Aomine was addicted to coffee, there was no doubt about it, when you work long shifts all that really matters is a nice hot cup of coffee to soothe the soul. Kuroko knew this, Aomine went through so much coffee it was amazing that he was still alive, either way Kuroko decided to use this to his advantage. As Aomine got up for his shift he saw Kuroko sitting on his counter top drinking a cup of coffee, he only wore one of Aomine’s shirts and Aomine never minded, in fact he loved seeing Kuroko in them, but he couldn’t say that to Kuroko so he just looked at the teal headed male with curiosity “I made coffee, here you go” Kuroko handed him a mug, Aomine just stared at it “You didn’t put anything in it right?” Kuroko’s pale eyes bore into Aomine and Aomine looked to the side to avoid the piercing gaze he was recieving “Don’t appreciate my kindness then” Kuroko spoke and took a sip of his coffee, Aomine opened his mouth as if to say something more, but decided on a quiet thanks and drank his coffee. Kuroko eyed Aomine from the side of his eyes and waited until all the coffee was gone. The mug Aomine was using was personalized, but from the outside it looked pretty normal, but in the inside there was a message waiting for Aomine.  
As Aomine got to last drop inside the cup he noticed some black lettering on the bottom, he was confused and looked at Kuroko who seemed to be unaware of what was happening. He read the words and then looked at Kuroko “Seriously Tetsu you’re fucking cheesy” He then made his way to Kuroko and placed a kiss upon Kuroko’s lips, the taste of coffee lingering upon both of their lips. “Does that answer your question?” Kuroko hummed with content and nodded. Inside the cup at the bottom was the question “Be My Boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write, do not fret, I am still writing for I'd Be Blessed By The Light Of Your Company.
> 
> I just needed a breather for a bit and well this happened so yeah.


End file.
